particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
General-Directorate of Internal Security (Kanjor)
The General-Directorate of Internal Security (Canrillaise: Direction générale de la sécurité intérieure, DGSI) is the domestic intelligence agency of Kanjor. The DGSI is responsible for analyzing, reporting and combating threats to Kanjorian internal security, including terrorism, foreign espionage, arms smuggling, drug trafficking, organized crime, corruption and economic coercion. It powers include arresting individuals, conducting searches and investigations, and combating terrorism with a specialized armed anti-terrorist force. The DGSI is headquartered in Atyr. The Director-General of Internal Security is appointed by the Governor-General and confirmed by the National Assembly. Director-General Constantin Barthet was appointed by Félix d'Aurilimar in Februrary, 4684 and approved by the National Assembly. The Director-General of the GDSI sits on the National Security Council and works closely with the Ministry of the Interior. History Role The DSI has several key roles, the most prominent of which are Criminal Investigation, and Intelligence/Counter Espionage. The DSI also assists the police forces in hunting criminals across the nation. The DOA is the most (in)famous section of the DSI , as it participates in clandestine operations. The DOA is made up of 'Special Agents', who are highly trained, highly skilled, often ex-military personnel to undertake the most delicate missions. The DSI also has the role of protecting the Head of State/Government of Kanjor. The DSI has no uniform, but all on-duty members are required to wear a label badge, except obviously when on clandestine missions. The DSI is controlled as a part of the Ministry of Defence, and is directly answerable to the Minister of the Defence. ]] ]] Headquarters The Heaquaters of the DSI was relocated to a new building in Atyr in 2328. The headquarters holds the administrative offices of all the Directorates, and the Office of the Director-General. The headquarters of the Division Technologique can also be found here, occupying the basement floors. Organization and structure Organization *Office of the Director-General of Internal Security *Directorate of Administration (Direction de l'administration) *Directorate of Security Strategy (Direction de la stratégie de sécurité) *Directorate of Internal Intelligence (Direction du renseignement interne) *Directorate of Investigations (Direction des enquêtes) *Directorate of Technology (Direction de la technologie) *Directorate of Security Operations (Direction des opérations de sécurité) The Directorate of Security Operations, the Directorate of Internal Intelligence and the Directorate of Investigations provide uniformed officers and plain clothed officers in the field and are organized according to a unique rank structure. *Main (Hand) - Basic formation of the DGSI, lead by a "Chef de Main" (Squad Leader) and four Garde Interne (Internal Guards); *Dizaine (Ten) - 2 "Main", lead by a "Chef de Dizaine"; *Trentaine (Thirty) - Section, comprised of 30 DGSI members, lead by a "Chef de Trentaine" (Platoon Leader). Trentaine are deployed to arrondisments or to each smaller metropolitan departments arrondisments; *Centaine (Hundred) - Company sized formation, lead by a "Chef de Centaine", traditionally deployed on a department level or to major metropolitan center arrondisments; *Cohorte (Cohort) - Battalion sized formation of 300, lead by a "Chef de Cohort" (Battalion Commander), deployed on a regional level. *Centre (Center) - Regiment size formation of several cohorts, lead by a "Chef de Centre" (Regiment Commander), deployed on an as needed basis or permanently in Atyr. Rank structure *Chef regional - Regional commander *Chef regional adjoint - Assistant regional commander *Chef départemental - Department commander *Chef départemental adjoint - Assistant department commander *Chef de centre - Commander of a center (regiment) *Chef de centre adjoint - Assistant commander of a center *Chef de cohort - Battalion commander *Chef de cohort adjoint - Assistant battalion commander *Chef de centaine - Company commander *Chef de centaine adjoint - Assistant company commander *Chef de trentaine - Platoon leader *Chef de trentaine adjoint - Assistant platoon leader *Chef de groupe (cohorte) - Section leader (battalion) *Chef de groupe (centaine) - Section leader (company) *Chef de dizaine - Squad leader *Chef de dizaine adjoint - Assistant squad leader *Chef de main - Team leader *Chef de main adjoint - Assistant team leader *Garde interne - Internal Guard Category:Kanjor Category:Government and politics of Kanjor Category:Intelligence organizations